Conventional media players enable a user to receive data over a network connection and play back data for viewing or listening by a respective user. For example, a media player is typically configured with a particular type of decoder capable of decoding the received data. During operation, the decoder of the media player decodes the received data into a format that can be interpreted and therefore played back by the media player.
The conventional media players as discussed above sometimes support many different types of decoders. Each decoding format supported by a respective decoder typically supports different audio playback files to accommodate needs of different users. For example, certain user may require better quality than others. In such an instance, respective audio playback data can include a high bit rate setting to produce better quality audio when decoded by the decoder in the media player. Thus, a single decoder may need to support a range of different bit rate settings.
A decoder may support other parameters such as different compression types, interpretation rates, data sample sizes, etc. Accordingly, a significant amount of testing is required to ensure that a media player and its corresponding decoder can properly decode received playback data for each of the different possible playback settings.